The Darkness Is My Friend
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: An infiltration into Eggman's base results into Sonic being injected with an incurable disease the evil doctor has been working on just for the hedgehog himself. Now the hero of Mobius must learn to live with EPP. What does that stand for? Read and find out. (Sonadow)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Well this is just sad, and not in the sarcastically pathetic way as I usually see him in, but this is actually just sad and unfair.__He used to be able to live his life so freely, without a care in the world. And now? He can't even step one foot out the door without suffering from unbearable pain.__He's told me once before that he's felt so worthless and depressed since it happened. He feels he can't do anything anymore, and the media sure hasn't been helping either.__People have been coming, banging on his door, asking, demanding to know if the rumors in the paper are true, that he has EPP. It's sickening. If he does, then don't they think they should leave him alone? Let him at least try to live his life as normally as he can?__Honestly, the poor guy doesn't even wanna go out with the protection provided for him, no matter how many of his friends he has with him, because the press will just eat it all right up. Honestly, these people have no respect for private and personal lives.__EPP is not something to joke about, and that's coming from me, a guy who usually wouldn't care less about him. But not this time.__Robotnik… you did this.__You did this to poor Sonic, and you're gonna make it right. I'll make you fix this…__Even if it's the very last thing I do._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lights flashed red throughout the dank metal hallways, accompanied by a loud warning alarm blasting through the entire fortress, warning the heroes that their enemy has discovered them.

Sonic and his friends ran as fast as they could through the fortress, trying to escape with the prize they had come for.

The yellow and cyan Chaos Emeralds.

Somehow, Dr. Eggman Robotnik had gotten ahold of these emeralds, and was planning to gather the rest so that he could use them on Metal Sonic, turning it super so that Sonic wouldn't stand a chance against it. However, the fat man was not as smart as he thought.

The last time the Mobian heroes had been in the fortress, Tails had planted a spy cam so that they would always know what the doctor was up to. Thanks to this device, they heard Eggman's plan and took immediate action.

"Come on guys, we're almost home free!" Sonic called to the others as they continued to run. Shadow could've used Chaos Control to get them all out, but it would be too risky on his energy with such a large group.

"_Robots, do not let them escape!_" Eggman's voice ordered over the intercom.

Immediately, the halls were filled with badniks from all sides, surrounding the heroes. Sonic growled as in the very middle of the robots, standing much like a leader, was one of his biggest robotic enemies.

Metal Sonic.

"_Metal, capture Sonic at all costs!_"

The red eyes of the robot seemed to glint in glee at the order before it suddenly rushed at Sonic, it's claws extended to harm him.

"Woah!" Sonic cries out as he quickly dodged the attack by barrel-rolling out of the way. He quickly stood back up as he hissed at the robot, positioning himself until he was standing in battle mode. He addressed his friends, his eyes never traveling from the bright red optics. "Guys! Take care of the badniks and get out of here! I'll take care of Metal!"

"Be careful Sonic!" Amy pleaded as she whacked a motorbug away with her Piko Piko Hammer.

Sonic smirked at the robot in front of him, completely tuning everything else out. Metal relayed in challenge as it suddenly charged at full speed, it's hand clenched in a fist at it tried to swing at the living being. With equal speed, Sonic grabbed the fist, preventing it from colliding with his face before throwing his own punch at the robot, hitting it square in the metallic muzzle.

Metal stumbled back a bit from the force of Sonic's punch, giving the living being enough time to rev up a spin dash and shoot himself at it, hitting the robot dead in its chest, sending it flying across the room.

The robot flipped through the air before digging its claws into the floor, screeching itself to a halt, leaving clawmarks on the floor before rocketing itself at Sonic at speed only matched by the blue hedgehog. It slashed at Sonic with its claws at super speed, but Sonic quickly ducked and dodged out of the way of each attack. However, what the hedgehog wasn't expecting was for Metal to aim a little lower than usual with a surprise kick.

"GRUH!" Sonic cried out in pain, clutching himself as he fell to his knees. Being kicked by a metal foot in that area was not a pleasant feeling. "That was a low blow, Metal. Even for you."

Sonic's pain was all Metal needed to wrap a hand painfully around his neck, slowly crushing the hedgehog's windpipe. Sonic grabbed onto the robot's arm, trying to pull it's hand away from his throat. The others were much too busy with the badniks to even notice their friend's distress. The robot's eyes gleamed with malicious intent as it squeezed it's hand even more, completely cutting off Sonic's air supply. The hedgehog was gasping for air, his legs swinging underneath him as Metal started to lift him off the ground. His eyes started rolling back, his tongue laying out of the side of his mouth, before finally, he passed out and went limp.

Amy smashed a beebot with her hammer before turning to see how Sonic was doing. She gasped when she saw Metal Sonic drop his limp body to the floor, seemingly pleased with itself. "SONIC!"

Her cry caused to others to look over and they gasped at the sight.

"_Excellent work, Metal!_" Eggman sneered victoriously over the intercom. "_Bring him to the lab. It's time for the experiment to begin._"

Metal Sonic beeped in response and picked up the unconscious hedgehog, holding him in a bridal style.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow hissed as he summoned up a Chaos Spear. "Chaos Spear!"

However, the robot was too quick as it maneuvered around the shot of yellow Chaos energy. It quickly activated it's rocket power before suddenly shooting pass the group of Mobian heroes, flying as fast as it could to the lab as requested by Dr. Eggman.

"Shadow!" Rouge called to the black and red hedgehog. "You're the only one fast enough. Run after them and don't let them out of your sight!"

"10-4." Shadow agreed before he activated his own rocket shoes and quickly skated down the hall after the robot and the unconscious hedgehog, not really sure what he was about to get himself into.

"_Shadow's on your tail Metal. Shake him off!_" Eggman called. "_Do not let him get to the lab!_"

Metal beeped in response and began to do as it was told, zigzagging through the halls and spiralling up the walls and ceiling.

"Ha! Is that all you got?!" Shadow mocked. "It's gonna take more than that to shake me off." '_Jeez, I've been around Sonic for too long._'

"Metal, activate laser eyes!"

"Uh oh." Shadow said as Metal suddenly turned to face him, it's red optics glowing brightly until a double laser beam shot from them.

Shadow yelped and quickly dodged the lasers, but they kept coming, destroying the hallway around them and causing loud explosions and dust clouds. Suddenly, the robot seemed to get an idea, and it turned it's target to the ceiling, creating large cracks and destroying the plaster.

Before Shadow had time to react, the ceiling came crashing down on him, knocking him unconscious and burying him under the plywood.

"_Excellent work Metal._" Eggman praised from the speakers. "_Now get that blue pest to the lab. It time for his medicine. Ho ho ho ho ho ho!_"

The robotic hedgehog beeped in response and turned to continue flying to the lab, not noticing the gloved hand that was digging out of the rubble.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blue eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal the emerald green eyes hidden behind them. The first thing that Sonic noticed was that it was dark. Really dark. He tried to move to find some kind of lightswitch or something to banish the darkness. That's when he realized the second thing.

He couldn't move. His arms, legs, and even his head was tied down. He remembered a creepypasta he once read about a girl being in a similar position while her best friend tortured her and harvested her organs to make cupcakes. He couldn't eat cupcakes for a month after that.

He started to get a little nervous, but surely Eggman wasn't THAT crazy to do such a thing.

"_Ah, glad to see you're finally awake, hedgehog._"

Sonic growled. "Eggman! What have you done to me? Let me go!" He struggled against his bonds, but only managed to make the straps cut into him a bit.

"_Stop struggling hedgehog, I haven't even done anything yet._"

"Stop hiding behind the intercom and come face me like a man!"

Eggman growled into the microphone. Suddenly, Sonic felt an electric shock going through his body. He cried out in pain as he spazzed against the table he was tied to. A few seconds later, the shocking stopped, but to Sonic, it felt like an eternity.

"_That was just a warning, rodent. Continue this behavior and it will be longer._"

Sonic snarled through his panting. "What do you want from me?"

"_Other than the Chaos Emeralds you stole from me? Bah, that doesn't even matter anymore. What matters now is that I finally have you in my grasps and I can finally test out my newest invention._"

Suddenly, the lights turned on in the room, almost blinding the blue hedgehog. They were as bright as the sun, and felt just as warm. Sonic blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the light, before he looked forward and gasped a bit when he saw a large mechanical arm, holding a syringe filled with green liquid. "What is that Eggman? What are you gonna do?"

"_Why, isn't it obvious? I'm going to inject this new poison I made into you, and I will gleefully watch the effects as you boil alive._"

Sonic was trembling now. He was quite nervous about what was going to happen to him, and he had no idea if his friends were coming for him. They could think he was still fighting Metal for all they knew.

"_Now then, let's get started shall we?_"

Sonic's ear twitched as he heard the sound of a machine starting up, then his eyes widened as he saw the robotic arm starting to move, seemingly working the kinks out of itself. Then, the arm pointed the needle of the syringe at Sonic and started lowering towards him.

Panicking, Sonic began to struggle, trying to break free of the bonds holding him down. Blood ran down his arms as the straps cut into him. "No! Stop! Please don't do this!"

Eggman laughed into the intercom. "_Oh, look at the hero of Mobias now. Trembling with fear in my grasps, begging for mercy. Oh how the mighty have fallen._"

Tears were streaming down from Sonic's eyes now as he stared at the syringe. As soon as the needle made contact with the skin on his arm, he squeezed his eyes shut and started screaming, hoping someone would hear him. The hand to the robot arm slowly pushed the plunger, sending Eggman's creation into Sonic's bloodstream.

The hedgehog began to feel hot. Really hot. Almost a boiling sensation. The syringe was on its last few drops when suddenly, the wall was busted down, a piece of brick flying at the robot and breaking it off, discontinuing the injection.

"_NO!_" Eggman screamed.

Sonic opened his eyes and a huge grin of relief came to his face as he saw Shadow standing in the hole, beaten and bruised, but otherwise ok and fully energized.

The black and red hedgehog saw his rival strapped to the table, bleeding and crying, with a syringe stuck in his arm and he growled. He stomped over to the blue one and gently pulled the more than half empty syringe out. Then he untied the straps and gently picked Sonic up in a bridal style.

"I can walk." Sonic blushed.

"No you can't." Shadow shook his head, nodding his head to Sonic's bleeding legs. Sonic hadn't even noticed that his struggling had made the straps cut into his legs too. "You'll have to stay off them for a bit until they heal."

"Ugh! I HATE staying still."

"I know."

"_Well, well, well. Look at the knight in shining black armor. I didn't think you swung that way._"

Both Sonic and Shadow blushed darkly at that comment. Shadow growled and sent a Chaos Spear at the speaker, obliterating it and sending a shockwave to the other speakers around the building, cutting Eggman's voice completely off.

Shadow looked down at Sonic, who was doing his best to look at anything but the hedgehog holding him. Shadow growled. "This means nothing."

"Oh, no, no, absolutely." Sonic quickly replied with a nod.

Shadow sighed and ran out of the building, meeting up with their friends and running back home with the Chaos Emeralds still in their possession.

But what they didn't know, was that things were never gonna be the same again.

**…**

Back in Eggman's fortress, the evil genius pounded angrily at his sparking computer.

"DAMN THAT BIOENGINEERED HEDGEHOG!" He shouted angrily.

"Uh, Doctor," Orbot suddenly cand up behind him, holding the discarded syringe. "I've picked up the syringe. What shall I do with it?"

"Let me see it." Eggman demanded, snatching the syringe from the red robot. He studied the liquid that was still inside, and he laughed gleefully seeing that there only were a few drops left. "Well, well, this changes things."

"How so?" Cubot asked.

"This liquid was meant to give Sonic EXP, the most deadly UV radiation reaction known to mankind." Eggman explained. "But since he escaped before the last drop was emitted, he only has EPP. Not as deadly as EXP, but still will get Sonic out of my hair. With EPP, Sonic won't be able to stand anything brighter than a normal lightbulb. One step outside will boil him alive."

"Yeah, and he'll get a really bad sunburn too." Cubot added.

Ignoring his robot, Eggman smirked evilly. "With these new change of events, Mobias will be mine before we know it."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ah! Easy Tails. You're not exactly a Certified Medical Assistant."

"Sorry, Sonic. I'm doing my best."

"I'm surprised you even know what that is, hedgehog."

"I've been to a hospital before, Shadow. I'm not dumb."

After the group had escaped from Eggman's base, most of them had gone their separate ways. Silver and Blaze went back to their dimension. Cream and Cheese went home to their mother. And Knuckles had taken the Chaos Emeralds back to Angel Island for safe keeping.

Everyone else, naming Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy, had gone back to the home of Sonic and Tails. He would never admit it, but Shadow was a little worried about that syringe the doctor had injected Sonic with. He had told Tails what had happened, and as soon as Sonic's wounds were taken care of and he was resting his legs, Tails had taken it upon himself to take a blood sample and try to study whatever poison Eggman had flushed into the hedgehog's veins.

"Alright, that's it." Tails said as he pulled out the syringe from Sonic's arm and placed a bandage over the prick. "Now I just need to put this in the analyzer and we'll be able to tell what was in that syringe."

"Good, 'cause I'm dying to know." Sonic frowned as he rubbed his arm. "He said it was going to boil me alive, and for awhile I thought he was telling the truth."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as Tails put the vial of blood in the analyzer.

"Well, as he was injecting me, I did start to feel really hot. It was like I was boiling from the inside. I felt like I was being burned alive. It…" Sonic hugged himself, his ears lowering a bit. "It scared me."

"Aw, you poor thing." Rouge frowned in sympathy, hugging him from behind and petting his ears.

"I was able to stop the injection before he could receive the last drop, but we should still be wary. We don't know if even a little is deadly." Shadow looked over at Tails expectantly. "Fox, the results?"

"One second." Tails watched the printer as the analyzer started coding down the findings in Sonic's blood. A large sheet of paper printed the results and Tails grabbed it, scanning the ink over quickly with his eyes. The more he read, the more his eyes widened. This was not a good sign.

"Tails?" Sonic asked wearily, noticing his look. "What is it, little buddy?"

Tails shook his head in disbelief as he finished reading the results, turning his gaze to his older brother. "Well… you're not gonna like this, but according to these results…" He trailed off, his gaze turning to look outside to the shining afternoon light. Sonic loved the outdoors. It would break his heart if he could never enjoy it again.

"Yes?" Sonic's voice brought the fox's attention back to him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him the possibility of what he may have. Besides, without the last drop, he was sure that it would wear off. He shook his head. "Nothing, I was looking at these wrong. You're fine. Without the last drop, it's not strong enough to stay in your system. It'll wear off on its own."

"Phew, that's a relief." The hedgehog chuckled. "You really had me going there, Tails with that look of yours."

Tails chuckled nervously, balling up the sheet and throwing it away. "Well it's nothing to get upset over. Everything is fine."

"Oh that's such good news." Amy grinned happily, looking at Sonic. "I bet that boiling sensation you felt was just a scary placebo effect."

"You know what, you're probably right, Ames." Sonic chuckled. His gaze then turned to the window. The bright, beautiful warm sunlight of the summer afternoon was still shining. "You know, there's still plenty of light left, and it is summertime. Why don't we all hit the beach?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Tails asked nervously. "You should be resting your legs, Sonic. You can barely even walk, if at all."

"Ah, you know me, Tails, I hate being cooped up on a nice day." The hedgehog waved him off. "Besides, it's not like I'll be swimming. I'll just be lazing in the sun, working on my tan."

"Now that's my kind of afternoon." Rouge smirked. "Sounds ok to me."

"Me too. I'll even see if Cream and Vanilla wanna come." Amy agreed.

"Sweet! I'll start packing everything up." Sonic grinned, wobbly standing up from the chair and carefully walking out of the room to start packing the beach bag.

"But… but…" Tails stuttered as Amy and Rouge left to get ready as well, but nobody was listening. At least that's what he thought.

"Let them go, Fox."

Tails turned to Shadow and squeaked. The black and red hedgehog had the results in his hands, unfurled as much as he could. A glare was on his face as he stared at Tails, proving that he understood what they were saying. "Nobody will listen to you unless you tell the truth."

Tails lowered his ear, his two namesakes trailing on the floor. "Don't you see? I can't."

Shadow growled and threw the paper away again, approaching the younger Mobian and leering down at him angrily. "Then he will burn because of you."

With that, he stomped away from the fox and out the door. He was beyond mad. He couldn't believe that Tails was gonna let Sonic suffer like that. Well he wasn't gonna let that happen.

He didn't save Sonic just for him to boil alive afterwards. He was gonna help, but he would have to be sneaky about it.


End file.
